Killing Time
by Baserdc
Summary: The known guild members of Fairy Tail are bored and decided to waste some time in another way...


**It's time for (probably) the biggest fanfic that I created (maybe)…**

 **I'm quite surprised people really liked my 'Job Refusal' fanfic, which is my very first Fairy Tail fanfic and the debut of my OCs (In my profile) and my friend and his female OC and I also wanna thank you guys for that. *Cheers***

 **So this fanfic is not only the biggest, but also the one I mentioned in my 'It's Just a Prank' fanfic, which features my female OC and me (Yes, really) pranking Gajeel.**

 **Anyway, enjoy what I put up here and hope to make more in the future.**

 **8:46pm**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Every night, the Fairy Tail guild would play a series of games or enjoy some drinks together to kill time. However, tonight wasn't your ordinary night, it was a boring one. Why? Let me tell you.

One, Wendy is out on a job with Happy, Carla, and Lily and it's taking longer than they expected. Mira told the guild the train they were supposed to take to go home suffered a malfunction, forcing the four of them to fly back home and will arrive in an hour.

Two, the Master is going to have a short vacation with the Guild Masters and will be out until the night after tomorrow.

Three, most of the jobs are far away and with the train suffering some malfunction, they don't wanna risk having to sleep overnight in the forests or deserts.

And lastly four, they're just bored and triggering another brawl is not gonna help them. They need something else to kill their time.

So far, these are the members that are left in the guild building:

Lisanna Strauss  
Elfman Strauss  
Mirajane Strauss  
Evergreen  
Cana Alberona  
Laxus Dreyar  
Gray Fullbuster  
Juvia Lockser  
Erza Scarlet  
Gajeel Redfox  
Levy McGarden  
Lucy Heartfilia  
Natsu Dragneel  
and Bickslow

These 14 members on the guild were bawling their eyes out, waiting for the clock to strike 9 o'clock in the evening just so they could go home, get some sleep, and return the next day.

However, some of the guild members weren't bored. Mira kept her smile up as she cleaned the dirty mugs and plates, Erza is eating her second strawberry cake, Gajeel and Levy are hanging out, Juvia is doing her usual thing by doing some love affections on Gray, and Bickslow and Lisanna, who were playing with each other and the dolls or "babies" by Bickslow, and Lucy was chatting with Natsu.

"I'm so bored!" Natsu laid back and put his feet on the table.

"You should've companied with Wendy, flame brain!" Gray responded to his rival. Salamander got up and went head to head with the Ice wizard.

"What did you say!? Ice stripper!"

"Bastard!"

"Asshole!"

While the Fire-Ice rivals clash and bash at one another, Lisanna and Bickslow yawned, not really loud for others to hear, but as for Gajeel, his was louder and everybody turned their heads to him.

"What is it?" Gajeel stared at everybody.

"Bored as well?" Bickslow frowned at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"You don't have to ask me twice, dolly," He responded and rested his legs on the table. "Everybody seems to be bored right now."

"If only the train didn't stop working, some of us would be out doing our jobs," Mira joined the conversation as she cleaned the dirty mugs and plates.

The entire guild sighed in boredness. Some of the guild say it's a good thing the train is broken, some say it's not and lucky for Lucy, her paying for the apartment is going to be in 2 days and the only thing for her to pray is that the train is up and ready the next day.

"What do you think we should do? Time is running longer than the usual," Lisanna turned her head to the guild.

"And there is nothing to talk about," Cana joined the conversation and took a sip of her alcohol.

"A Man does not get bored!" Elfman flexed his muscles with confidence, but brought them down when Evergreen struck the back of his head. "What was that for, wench!?"

"All you do is think it's manly if you don't do this or do that, you idiot!" Evergreen continued to hit his head.

"I've been bored many times, but not this bored," Levy yawned and closed her book. "Is there another way we can kill time?"

"I don't know, but I do know of something I learned from the novels I read," Erza joined the conversation.

"I read some of Erza's novels and they're quite good," Cana took a sip on her alcohol and the members turned their heads to her in shock. "I did some of the things that happened in this novels and it's quite a time killer."

"What kind of 'things' did you do with Erza?" Lisanna tilted her head while some of the members, mostly the boys, felt their cheeks flushing.

"Well, it goes from this," The card user approached Erza and locked her alcoholic lips to Erza's reddish lips. The entire guild dropped their jaws and Mira accidentally dropped a still dirty mug, Bickslow was forced to hide his dolls away, and Natsu's nose started spewing out blood and fire at the same time.

Apparently, it looks like the boys of the guild know what it means, but as for the girls, the ones who know of these 'things' are so far only Levy and Mira. To make things obvious, Levy has read a few erotic novels and Mira has known some of these from her and seeing and experiencing one in real life is both weird, yet good at the same time.

Whatever is going on, the boys turned their heads to the girls of the guild, excluding Laxus and Mira since the Thunder Dragon was nowhere to be found.

"Natsu?"

"G-Gajeel?"

"Bickslow?"

"Elfman?"

"Gray-sama…"

"What are you doing?" All the girls said at once before they felt their lips lock to the other. Their eyes widened to what has happened, but Juvia, Lucy, and Levy closed their eyes and wrapped their arms around their man. Lisanna and Lucy were lying down at the tables, Levy is pinned against the wall, Juvia is leaning on the floor, and Evergreen is still standing.

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel made the first move. Gray was already shirtless due to his stripping habit and Natsu and Gajeel were already brushing their faces on the necks of the ladies. Salamander then bit Lucy on the neck.

"Ah! It hurts!" Her gasped escaped her mouth as the pain rolls around her neck with a few trickles of blood due to Natsu's carelessness. She felt her entire body beginning to sweat and feel like she's having a fever that is worse than before, but the more Natsu keeps on going, her so called fever gets hotter and hotter and her body begins to sweat even more.

"Gray-sama, please bite Juvia's neck so hard," Juvia, the girl who has a love obsession of Gray, begged and she got what she wanted. The ice wizard bit the water wizard in the neck, leading her to moan for his name again. "Gray-sama!"

"You're too rough!" Levy stared at the floor in embarrassment as Gajeel continued to bite her neck with his sharp teeth. No blood dripped out of her neck, but dear Mavis, the bite on the Bookworm is feeling is way too much for her, she let out a moan and held Gajeel tight.

With the 3 top guys of the guild going on, Bickslow and Elfman has already reached level one. Elfman and Evergreen are now lying on the floor while Lisanna and Bickslow are at the tables.

As for the youngest Strauss siblings and the doll user, Lisanna's denim shorts were tossed out on the floor, left in her white panties that matched her hair and Bickslow is left shirtless. For what seemed to be quite a while, they have been making each other out with their cheeks flushing red.

"A real Man gives his woman what she wants," Elfman teased the fairy girl.

"Shut up!" Evergreen flushed with anger to the Beast as he moved down to her dress, tossing it at the floor, leaving her in her black and white tiger striped underwear. She did the same and removed his polo, his big abs chest in front of her.

He reached his hands and unclasped her bra and tossed it a little far away on the floor. Evergreen now left half naked in front of him and stared at him before locking her lips to his and unbuckling his pants.

Mira stared at all of the members that continued to make out. Erza and Cana are left in their underwear, Lisanna and Bickslow is half naked (Lisanna is still in her full underwear), Natsu is shirtless and Lucy is in her underwear, Levy has her bra removed and is left in her panties, and Gray and Juvia are in their underwear.

So far, everybody, excluding her and Laxus, are left in their underwear and she continued to stare at them all with a smile. She was about to leave the guild until she got shoved to the bar and her dress tossed to the floor with her white underwear exposed. She looked up and a desperate Laxus was staring at her.

"I've never experienced one in my life, but what the hell," He simply said and pressed his lips against hers. The Demon Waitress' eyes widened to what she felt on her lips, but decided to play along as well. The Thunder Dragon licked her chops and she opened her mouth, leading him to dig down to her inside throat. Laxus then moved his fingers down to unclasp her bra, which fell to the floor and her big breasts bounced in front of him.

Now with everybody in the guild highly active to what they're doing, the Fairy Tail guild hall has turned into one huge bedroom and no matter where they're making out, everything is a bed, but they can't see it unless they're drunk.

"You're so good….Erza…" Cana smirked at Titania as the both of them are still in their underwear. Erza pressed her lips towards the card user again and unclasped her bra, thus having Cana's breasts in front of her. "Not on my watch…"

Cana moved her fingers towards Erza's bra, doing the same she did and both were left without a bra and are left in their panties. However, Cana pulled off a smirk and slowly removed Erza's panties, thus having her womanhood exposed. Erza did the same and the girls are now naked.

Back to the Ice stripper and 2 Dragon Slayers, Natsu finished groping Lucy's breast and pulled down her panties, her wet womanhood dripping to the table. He then moved his head closer to her womanhood and gave it one lick, leading the Celestial wizard to moan.

"Natsu!" She gasped as Salamander continued to give her entrance a lick, sending waves of pleasure on her lower body and gasps escaping from her mouth.

As for Gray and Juvia, Gray continued to grope the Water user's breast with his cold, icy fingers with watery moans coming from her.

"Gray-sama, please make Juvia hard!" She begged and Gray did. He also moved his fingers down to her wet, blue panties and pulled them down, her watery womanhood now in front of him.

The Iron Dragon and the Bookworm just finished groping the breasts, but instead of going for the clit, Gajeel wasn't fast enough and fell to the floor when shoved. He looked up and Levy was unbuckling his pants and belt before moving down his boxers, having his long manhood in front of her.

Lisanna and Bickslow continue to battle it out on who is the better kisser. Both are left with their undergarments, so Lisanna is topless and her big breasts are in front of him. After they finished groping, Bickslow slowly pulled down her panties, thus the cat girl's womanhood in front of him. He grinned and moved his head to her entrance to give it a lick, leading to a loud moan from the girl.

"Ah! Keep going!" Lisanna gasped and the doll user did to what she wanted, he licked her wet entrance and was followed by loud moans once more that joined Lucy, Gajeel, Juvia, Mira, and Elfman's. The guild hall continued to rock and rock as the moans of the members of the guild echoed around the room that can be heard from the entire building both inside and outside.

Lucky for them, the Master isn't around since he might scold them for making such an inappropriate behaviour around the guild hall, even towards his grandson despite his age being 20, but what besides the Master, they also have to be concerned about Wendy and the Exceeds.

For Wendy and the Exceeds, that's a big problem because one, Wendy is 12 years old and that makes her one of the youngest members of the Fairy Tail guild and two, even though the Exceeds know, Wendy has little to no information about sex, which is one hell of a problem and seeing one in person is both awkward, embarrassing, and could be traumatizing.

Anyway, let's get back to the guild. Lucy, Gajeel, Juvia, Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman felt their private parts starting to surge orgasms on their lower body as their mates continued to bob their heads down or lick their womanhood.

"Natsu…."

"Shrimp…."

"Gray-sama…"

"Laxus…."

"Bickslow…."

"Evergreen…"

"I'm coming!" They all said at the same time and the moans got louder than the usual and those teasing them continue to do their dirty work. Finally, they have reached their peak and the dams have broken. "Ahhhhhh!"

Lisanna, Lucy, Juvia, and Mira squirted their sticky liquid out of their entrance, wetting the table, floor, bar, and the faces of their partner. The boys who were having their member sucked felt their private squirt out liquid onto their sucker's mouth, coating it with their semen.

Natsu, Bickslow, Gray, Laxus, Levy, and Evergreen's mouth, fingers, or face were coated with the semen of their partner. They all stared at the private for a moment before swallowing or tasting it.

"You really taste good, Lucy," Natsu complimented the Celestial wizard before he was forcefully moved by her with him lying the table. Lucy then unbuckled his pants and pulled down his boxers, having his erected member feeling the fresh air in front of her. As he was about to speak out, he felt his member get grabbed, sending a gasp from his mouth. "Ah!"

As for Gray, Levy, Laxus, Bickslow, and Evergreen, all of them are literally naked right now, in front of each other. Gray lied down at the floor, Juvia unbuckled his pants and removed his black shorts, thus his member was exposed.

Levy and Gajeel, Gajeel pinned her against the wall, slowly pulling down her panties and pressed his fingers inside her, making loud, pleasurable moans escaping the Bookworm's mouth.

"Too strong! Too hard! Ah! Gajeel!" Levy gasped pleasurably as her entrance continued to get teased and penetrated by Gajeel's long, rough fingers. The Iron Dragon smiled and placed another finger, letting out a louder gasp from the girl.

On Laxus and Mira's side, Mira pulled the pants and shorts down of the Thunder Dragon with him pinned against the bar. She grabbed his member before kissing and sucking it to her mouth.

For Elfman and Evergreen, Elfman instead used his fingers to penetrate through her womanhood entrance and let the gasps and moans escape.

Now, the guild turned into a sex ground between the boys and the girls as they try to kill time with this thing that Erza and Cana talked about.

Back to those girls, the both of them are sitting on the floor and continued to kiss one another with their lips and their bodies filled with their white, sticky cum. The both of them then moved to a scissor like position and rubbed each other's womanhood, making moans and gasps escaping from them.

For the guild, the members of those who are getting teased felt surges of orgasms from their lower body. Levy and Evergreen spread their legs wide and the boys moved their legs and held whatever they can hold tight.

"Lucy…"

"Gajeel!"

"Juvia…."

"Mira…."

"Lisanna…"

"Elfman…."

"Erza!"

"Cana!"

"I'm coming!" They all said at the same time, but the other didn't care and continued to do so. From before, the moans had gotten a little bit louder and much more pleasurable, either way, their privates soon began to go out of control. "Ahhhhhh!"

The boys and girls of the guild spurt out their semen towards their partner on the mouth or the fingers, staining the floors, tables, or whatever with the white liquid. The one teasing them stared at the private for a moment before swallowing the semen that caused any coating.

Meanwhile for both Erza and Cana, they were panting and breathing for air. They stared at each other one more time and kissed and Erza then went on top of her.

"Want to do that position?" She asked with a grin.

"Go ahead, girl, you have a good shot on it," Cana responded and Erza moved herself, her face on Cana's clit and Cana's face on Erza's clit and slowly began licking each other.

After that, the big one that legends say that this will be a very painful, yet pleasurable experience.

The boys of the guild held their hands on the waists or hips of the girls, positioning themselves on the entrance with their members. They turned their heads to the ladies and they gave out a nod, they both then inhaled and exhaled for air before the boys went deep inside them.

"Ahhhhh!" The girls screamed of pain and joy as their womanhood felt the big, erected members of their fellow male mates as they thrust in and out, deep and shallow inside the entrance, with the sounds of their skins slamming each other.

"You're too rough, Gajeel!" Levy screamed as Gajeel went faster than the others. Unfortunate for Levy due to her being a flat-chested, she had no breasts that bounced nor jiggled around.

The guild continued to rock with the screams of pleasure and pain coming from the girls and the sounds of skins slamming one another.

"Faster! Natsu! Kyaaa!" Lucy screamed as her breasts began to jiggle and her body being taken over by Natsu, following the rhythm of the member inside her. Not only she is jiggling, however, but Juvia has joined the breast jiggling with Lisanna tagging along.

"Ah! Gray-sama! Please go faster and make Juvia your woman!" She said to him as the waves of pleasure went through and around her body, making her unable to move.

"Keep going, Bickslow! A-Ah!" The cat user screamed in pleasure as well.

"Oh Laxus! You're so tight!" Mira moaned as her front body was leaning against the bar.

"Elfman! Move faster, you dumb twit!" Evergreen insulted the Beast, leading to a glare between the both of them.

"Gajeel! Gajeel! Please keep going!" Levy begged as her womanhood began to squirt around. All the boys did what the girls wanted and began to thrust faster.

Finally, surges of orgasms began to shake and erupt on everybody's privates, the girls felt their walls tighten and the thrusts began to move faster.

"Bickslow!"

"Gray-sama!"

"Elfman!"

"Laxus!"

"Gajeel!"

"Natsu!"

"Erza!"

"Cana!"

"I'm coming!" All of the females warned their partners and they began to move faster, hitting the G-spots like they're giving their mate a direct hit. "Ahhhhh!"

White, sticky semen squirt out of both genders with the girls having their semen stain the member, the walls, and the floors while the boys launched every single of their seeds inside their woman's body. Everybody around the guild panted heavily for air as they stared at one another in the eyes before the males kissed their female partners in the cheek or lips.

"That was amazing!" Natsu slowly stood up to put on his clothing followed by everybody, who stood up to gather up and return to their normal business. "How much time did we kill?"

"We killed at least 20 minutes of our time, so it's 9:16pm," Mira put on her underwear and approached her black dress.

"We should do this again, but with different partners, Mira-nee, Elf-niichan," Lisanna, in her underwear, put on her shirt and searched for her pair of denim shorts.

"I agree, we killed quite a lot of time in our hands," Gray, still naked, stretched his arms around while Juvia stared at his member as she dressed up.

"Hey Shrimp, did you enjoy?" Gajeel smirked at the Bookworm, who is now fully clothed.

"You were too rough, you idiot!" Levy glared at him while the Iron Dragon smirked.

"Hey Erza, can I borrow some of your novels for now?" The semi-naked Lucy turned her head to Erza.

"Sure, meet me at Fairy Hills, I'll give some of them to you," She responded and used "Requip", returning to her white polo and blue skirt.

"I hope Gramps doesn't get mad that I just banged you for no reason," Laxus smiled at the Demon as he put on his pair of pants.

"Well, Master has been quite suspicious on you," Mira gathered a napkin and some cleaning water to remove the stained evidences in the hall.

"Finally! Drinking after having sex feels a lot different!" Cana said in joy as she returned to drinking….before passing out with her head banged at the table. "Ah…..whatever, see you guys tomorrow…"

"What on Mavis happened here!?" A shout was heard from the guild doors. Everybody, including Cana, turned their heads to the door and standing there was Panther Lily, Carla, Happy, and Wendy. All four of them are just starring at them, most of the guild members in underwear, still naked, half naked, or fully clothed.

"Oh hey, you guys made it back," Gray, despite his naked body still around, smiled at the Exceeds and twelve year old.

But that did not change to what Wendy has seen because what has been seen cannot be unseen and that led to a loud scream of fear that rang the guild and a few places of Magnolia Town.

 **I finished it….after days or weeks of not making a fanfic, I have finally made one.**

 **I apologize for taking so long, school and bits of my personals were taking my time and I had to go on hiatus for a while, but don't worry, I'll still make more and I'll try to make a second chapter which features the OCs this time.**

 **Oh, and my friend (Terry, not his real name) can be in a fanfic, but only under permission from you people.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic and I'll try to make more in the future**

 **P.S – I decided to name myself with a Unisex name (No, I'm not coming out of the closet, I wanna look like a trap in the anime world). The name will be revealed on the next chapter (Depends) or on one of my next fanfics.**

 **Alright, peace out.**


End file.
